Nine lives
by alwayspolish1324
Summary: This story is for all you cat lovers.Danny gets turned into a kitty because of this cat food sam gave him.The kitty shows up on sams front porch and she keeps him. No kitties were harmed in the making of this story.
1. I HATE kitties

* * *

HI this is alwayspolish1324 and im polish!!!!!!!thats why im sooooooooooo random

* * *

A/N: ABBY aka Majestic Moon helped me with the title... so this story is deicated to her! This was a very random story

that came out of my mind when I was depressed. Onward with the story.BTW I dont own Danny Or Sam.But I own the voices in

my head

**Chapter 1: "I HATE Kitties!!!"**

Danny Fenton and Sam Manson were best friends, mabye one day they would be more thatn friends.Danny and Sam were surfing the web when Danny sneezed and Sam typed in "Cat". "AWWWWW" exclaimed Sam. "EWWWWW!!! I HATE kitties with a PASSION!!!" Danny yelled. Sam was Furious .Sam loved anything with a face."I'm gonna shown him!" she thought. Sam went out to the pet store and bought a kind of cat food call "Kitty-Riffic", but she didnt read the fine print. It said "DO NOT FEED THIS FOOD TO HUMANS!!!!! IF YOU DO THE HUMAN MIGHT TURN INTO A KITTY!!!!THIS IS A WARNING!!!!!! She bought the cat food and left.The next day Danny and Sam went to the Nasty Burger and had lunch.They ordered and Danny went to the bathroom.That was when Sam's plan would unfold. She silpped about a handful of the cat food onto Danny's burger. Danny came back and said that the burger was the best one he has EVER had. Danny hugged Sam goodbye and he turned into Danny Phantom and flew away. When he got home he was so tired so he layed down and tried to take a nap. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then Danny started having strange dreams about cats. Once again I will say he HATES cats even kitties. He woke up but he wasn't himself. He felt strange. He hoped off the bed and looked in to the mirror. He meowed.Thank goodness his parents werent home. Jack would have went balistic and thought a GHOST did this, buit not this time. It was Sam !!! THAT devious gothic princess. He ran out the door and down the stairs. He was such a cute cat. He was black, with a white stripe going down his back, and a red spot on his chest." How cute! mabye kitties aren't that bad" Danny pondered. He left his house and wandered down the street. He came up to Sam's house. He walked up her step and scratched and meowed at the door.Finally, someone answered the door. It was Sam." Meow Meow" Danny said Happily." AWWWWWW HOW CUTE!!!!" Sam Exclaimed." Im gonna call you Fleckales!!!!"Sam said. She took him right up to her room. She brushed his hair, clipped his nails,and gave him a nice cozy bed to sleep in. The bed was purple with FLECKALES writen in black. She also had the GOTHIEST accesories such as a gothic kitty shirt, a spiked collar,and kitty make-up that matched hers. She got all of the assesories a Kiities R Us (A/N: HAHA).Sam put on all the accesories and the make-up and thought that he was the cutest kitty ever. She was going to take him out on the town and out to eat. She stopped at Danny's house first but there was no answer. What she didn't know was that Danny was right in her arms in kitty form. They finally went to the Nasty Burger. Sam got a saladand Fleckales got a tuna fish sandwich. After that, they went to the gothic book store to listen to some poetry. After that, they went home.Sam brushed Fleckales, gave him some soymilk, put him in his bed ,and went to bed. Later that night. Sam woke up to find Fleckales curled up right next to her head purring the night away."AWWWW" she wispered.The next day, Sam gave Fleckales a bath. He was Filthy. Sam let Fleckales play out back for a while, and when she came back...he was playing in the mud."YOU little kitty !!!!! time for a bath!!" She took him up to the bathroom, filled up the tub, and poured in some lilac sented bath oils.She knew that cats usually don't like baths, but this cat loved his bath. He meowed in

delight. She spampooed him and blew him dry after his bath. She decided to walk Fleckales over to Danny's house. Sam knocked on the

door, but there was still no answer,so she went home.She triend to call him,no answered. She finally gave up. She got dressed and went to the gothic book store to read and hear some poetry. She bought a book,kittie treats shapped like bats,and black food coloring so she could dye the kitties milk.She went home and went to sleep. She got up at 6:30 am,so she could make a nice breakfast for Fleckales.

She got out a purple cup,a black plate,placed the treats on the plate and poured the milk into the cup. She went up to get Fleckales,but

she found him asleep on her pillow. She woke him up and let him her. She sat and watched him eat the food that she prepared so carefulally.She loved this cat. He reminded her of Danny for some unknown reason. She couldn't help loving Danny or the pretty kitty. But

she also wondered why Danny was ignoring her." I love Danny, but I dont think he loves me!!!!" Sam said quietly. WHAT she didnt no is that she just confessed her love to DANNY. He wasn't in human form...he was in cat form.

**WOW THAT WAS SO RANDOM!!!!! I THINK I"LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! WILL DANNY EVER COME BACK?????**

**OR WILL HE SATY A KITTY FOREVER?????????????? I THINK IM GONNA CRY!!!! R+R! BOOO HOOO**


	2. SAM loves ME?

**A/N: WOW ITS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!!!! ITS UNBELIVABLE????? WELL READ ON FRESHNESS LOVERS!!!!!!! I DONT OWN DANNY OR SAM BUT I OWN THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!!!! **

**Chapter 2: SAM loves ME???**

Danny could not belive his kitty ears! "Sam loves me? I love her!!! NOW i'll never get to tell her!" Danny meowed in discust. Danny and Sam have been best freinds for years, could they ever be more than friends? Sam thought Danny didn't love her, let alone be her friend.

For the past few days, Danny hasn't answered his phone, his cell, or his door. Sam thought he was ignoring her. "Where is Danny!!! He could be sick because of the cat food I gave him! Oh my gosh ...I have to find him, but its way to late. I'll wait till tomorrow." Sam said in a painc.

The next day, Sam was worried.She had terrible dreams of Danny getting sick because of the cat food. Sam went everwhere that she thought Danny would be, but he wan not there! By that time Sam was crying. So, she went back home. She didn't sleep all night. She was so worried!!!

She got up and took care of Fleckales. Then sat in her room all day. "Sam gave me cat food? That must have been why theat burger tasted really good.!!!" Danny thought. The next day, Sam had to get out of the house.

She went to the gothic book store and bought a cookie for her and the kitty to share. They went to The Nasty Burger and eat lunch, shopped for three hours,and went home. " I still can't belive Danny hasn't phoned me in A WEEK. The nerve of some people." Said Sam.

Finally, She went to bed after two hours of panicing.

The next she woke up with Fleckales asleep on her belly. " Awww! at least someone cares about me." What Sam didn't know is that Danny has been with her the whole time. Sam got on the computer and started to talk to Tucker.

**GOthBaBY14: Have you talked to Danny in the past week?**

**TFmeansTOOFINE: NO Have you?**

**GOthBaBY14: NAH! i gave him cat food so i dont no wheres he's been**

**TFmeansTOOFINE:OMFG SAM i cant belive you! what was it called**

**GOthBaBY14: KITTY-RIFFIC!**

**TFmeansTOOFINE: THAT turns people into cats! SAM read the fine print!**

**GOthBaBY14: OK OK I G2G BYE**

**GOthBaBy14 Has signed off.**

She sat on her bed with Fleckales. She pet his ears and gave him a kiss. Fleckales started to lick her face.Sams eyes were closed. Somthing started to happen. It was Danny. Danny and Sam were kissing, But Danny Was in his underwear. "DANNY you were the kitty?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, I love yoou and I always have!"Danny admitted. "Me too i have always loved you,I'm sorry for giving you cat food." Sam said

" Its ok Sam" Danny said and kissed Sam on her cheek. "DANNY your in your underwear! PUT SOME clothes on"

**A/N: WELL THIS IS IT. DANNY DID NOT STAY A KITTIE! SO YEAH!!!!!!!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! THE VOICES ARE TELLING ME TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY !!!!!!!!!!**

**-ALWAYSPOLISH1324**


End file.
